


Long Day at Work

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [10]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt comforts his lover when he comes from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day at Work

  Chris gritted his teeth as he picked up the case of juice, the jugs bouncing together as he lugged it to the back aisle. Placing it down on the white titled floor, Chris pulled his box cutter out and quickly cut open the top of the cardboard. Eight plastic jugs filled with cranberry juice were revealed and glancing up, Chris found the empty spot on the shelf. He swiftly placed them onto the black metal and carried the empty box back to his garbage cart; it already overflowing with the brown stuff.

                “Chris?” a loud, high-pitched woman’s voice echoed over the walky-talkie he has attached to his ear.  

                Pressing the button, Chris held the microphone closer to his mouth, “I’m not gonna like this am I?”

                “Can you please, pretty please, come up and help check. We’re swamped,”

                Chris sighed and glanced at the half-filled pallet that was on the floor before he looked at his cell phone, the time taunting him. “Yeah, I can come help.” He sighed, kneading his eyes. There went his last break.

-

                It was well past midnight when Chris pulled into the manor drive way, the nineteen-year-old thoroughly exhausted as he turned the ignition off. He trudged into the house and promptly dropped his backpack and slipped off his tennis shoes. Shuffling forward, he yawned as he gripped the stairwell railing.

                “You’re home,”

                Chris turned and smiled at his older brother, “Yeah. What are you doing up?” he whispered, another yawn breaking through his lips.

                Wyatt smirked, his arm snaking around his waist, “Waiting for you. You’re an hour late.”

                “Pallet had to be done,” Chris whispered; his head falling down to rest on Wyatt’s shoulder.

                Wyatt frowned and pecked his lover’s temple, “You go start a shower, I’ll warm up some dinner for you.”

                “I just want to go to bed,”

                “You need to eat babe,” Wyatt whispered, “Come eat, and you can take a shower in the morning, okay?”

                Chris nodded and followed Wyatt into the kitchen, a plate full of roast beef and mashed potatoes waiting for him. Wyatt popped it into the microwave as Chris plopped into a seat, his head falling onto his folded arms. He couldn’t help but moan as he felt large hands kneaded his shoulders, “Wy, you don’t have to do this.”

                “I want to,” Wyatt whispered, “Just relax. It’s been a tiring week for you. What’s your schedule for tomorrow?”

                “School, nine to four, then I’m off from work, finally.” Chris sighed, sitting up when he heard the microwave beep, “What about you? Is your Psych class tomorrow, or is that a Thursday class?”

                “Yeah, its tomorrow,” Wyatt answered, placing the food in front of Chris, “So, I can drive you to school if you want.”

                “That’s will be great.” Chris sighed as he began eating, “What time are you done?”

                “Two,” Wyatt replied, “But I can wait-“

                “Nah, I can walk home,” Chris said, waving his hand, “No need for you to wait.”

                Wyatt grinned, “Maybe I wanted to treat my precious baby brother,”

                “Maybe you want to sleep on the couch for calling me your precious baby brother.” Chris retorted, smirking.

                Wyatt rolled his eyes, “My hot incestuous lover?”

                “Yeah, not any better.” Chris shook his head before plopping the last bit of beef in his mouth.

                Wyatt chuckled and pecked Chris’s cheek, “Just treat you?”

                “That will do,” Chris remarked, “But, I rather just sleep, forever and ever…and ever.”

                Wyatt snickered and followed Chris up the stairs, Wyatt urging him to go faster. Walking into their bedroom, Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris’s lithe waist, a few pecks being placed on Chris’s neck. Wyatt pulled the navy blue shirt over Chris’s head, the pecks lowering to Chris’s shoulder and collarbone. Next were the khaki pants, which were quickly replaced with comfortable, black sweatpants.

                Chris promptly fell onto the bed, a deep sigh left his lips. He smiled when he felt Wyatt curled up beside him, his arms instantly wrapping around him. Chris turned and rested his head on Wyatt’s chest, “Thanks.”

                Wyatt smiled and gently pecked Chris’s lips, “It’s no problem babe. Just sleep.”

                Chris let his eyes slide shut, the soft vibration of Wyatt’s humming a familiar lullaby making the trip to slumber all the more peaceful.


End file.
